DESTROYNG SOC
by ROLEPLAYLORD
Summary: Takes place after chapter 6 of homeydaclowns fic:SOC KITTY so check it out of if you want to know the story of it anyways its up to me to destroy SOC become the one and only crime fighter in petropolis with the help of my bio clones/brothers
1. Chapter 1:The Message

**DESTROYNG SOC**

 **TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER 6 OF HOMEYS:SOC KITTY FIC SO GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT ANYWAYS IT WILL BE BASED AROUND ME WITH MY BIOLOGICAL CLONES/BROTHERS TRYNG TO MASS AN ARMY OF BIO SOLDIERS AND THEN DESTROYNG SOC AND THEN TAKE OVER THE WORLD SO ENJOY**

 _So it was a normal day in petropolis i was still sleeping then my alarm went off i then turned it off and got up and then looked out the window and saw the TUFF building missing a letter and a another tower that said:SOC_

 _i then quickly brushed my teeth washed myself clean had breakfast and got into my car which was a:toyota supra mk iv the same one that paul walker drove in the very first fast and furious movie and Furious 7 aswell_

 _i then drove to TUFF and then tried contacting the chief dudley kitty keswick or anyone but no luck it was just static_

 _i then got a call from my bio clone:EVIL MARKO i then answered and said:hey man whats up?_

 _"ah not much hey i heard that kittys new crime fighting company made TUFF go out of business" he said_

 _"WHAT are you kidding me man wait so kitty the cat that i love betrayed tuff and me and made her own crime fighting company" i asked_

 _"yes its true but i can help you mass an army of bio soldiers and other people to help you destroy SOC"he said with an evil voice_

 _"well get here as soon as possible"i said_

 _"well ok i just gotta get everything ready over here" he said and hung up_

 _i then waited an hour and he finally arrived with a lot of hardware and vehicles and people and whatever else_

 _"finally i was gonna freeze out here man" i said while i was shivering_

 _"sorry man i said i had to get everything ready at my own base HQ home" he said_

 _"dont care lets just go inside and get everything ready for this WAR and message" i said with an angry voice_

 _but then i had to dial a number to get two companys down here to replace the letters with:TNWO and clean the place up_

 _after they arrived i handed them their money in advance and they got to work_

 _after some time they had cleaned the place up and replaced the letters with:TNWO_

 _we then got everything ready for the message_

 _after everything was ready the camerman said: 3 2 1 and we are live_

 _"hello citizens and workers of petropolis my name is marko leader founder and chief of my own organization calles:THE NEW WORLD ORDER today im gonna tell you and SOC that im gonna destroy them and make them pay for making TUFF go out of business they cant hide or run from me i will catch all of them i will become the only crime fighting company/organization/agency in petropolis and the world i will spread influence all around the world muhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha anyone who stands againts me bow before me any rebellions or resistance will be crushed under my heel so if you try to do anything to me then better pray that youl stay alive because i will be watching and i will catch anyone doing illegal stuff" i said_

 _i then continued:we will stand united we will become powerful and we will not be able to be stopped and when that happens then the world will be scared you will be scared but dont worry as long as you believe in me and god himself then youl be safe and sound_

 _then the feed went back to normal and the commercials continued on the big screens and everyone continued their day_

 _i then turned to the camera: **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY FIRST CHAPTER OF DESTROYNG MORE WILL BE COMING SO STAY TUNED PLEASE REVIEW SHARE AND LIKE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU LIKE THEN YOU CAN ALSO PM ME AND THAT MEANS YOU ALSO HOMEY YOU CAN ALSO PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TALK WITH ME ANYWAYS BYE EVERYONE**_


	2. Chapter 2:The Army

**DESTROYNG SOC**

 **CHAPTER 2:THE ARMY**

 **THIS QUICKLY TAKES AFTER THE EVENTS AFTER MY FIRST CHAPTER SO LETS CONTINUE SHALL WE**

 _So after i brodcasted the message to all of petropolis people start loving me more they hated SOC so much that they just wanted to riot over them and maybe help me destroy them i looked out of my office window the office use to be the chiefs office but it was named:BIG BOSS on the door glass_

 _then my biological clones all walked up to me:EVIL MARKO FAST MARKO SMART MARKO CRASY MARKO_

 _"hey man hows it going?" they all asked me_

 _"its going pretty good my main biological brother/clone:EVIL MARKO has contacted his contacts so that they can all help me destroy SOC and become the only crime fighting company in petropolis and the first leader and ruler of the world" i said with a smile the smile turned into an evil smile very fast_

 _"thats good for you man i just hope that once you start making money we can start getting paid and shit" they all said_

 _"well then were gonna have to respond to callouts and show the people that we can be better stronger smarter more equipped and ready for action or anything in those words" i said_

 _then i heard a lot of footsteps i then turned to them and the following men were:_

 _vin diesel_

 _dwayne johnson_

 _sheppard_

 _gen shepherd_

 _LT vasques_

 _sgt paul jackson_

 _SSgt Griggs_

 _cpt john price_

 _cpt john "soap" mactavish_

 _sgt kamarov_

 _sandman_

 _grinch_

 _truck_

 _sgt derek "frost" westbrook_

 _mikethevike_

 _phaedo82_

 _vertiigogaming_

 _shadowfrax_

 _thatgermanguy_

 _sgt gary "roach" sanderson_

 _yuri_

 _micheal de santa_

 _trevor phillips_

 _franklin clinton_

 _mose jakande_

 _mr nobody_

 _kiet_

 _dr Jessica kandel_

 _cpt roy benitez_

 _paul rhodes_

 _faye lau_

 _"hey guys glad you could all make it to my HQ make yourselfes at home" i said_

 _then more guys arrived_

 _waraabe_

 _viktor "volk" khristenko_

 _david "section" mason_

 _alex mason_

 _frank woods_

 _joseph bowman_

 _fidel castro_

 _nikita dragovich_

 _lev kravchenko_

 _after the we want to the:WAR ROOM thats where we started planning out our plans and tactis and shit_

 _gentlemen this is our time to shine and make SOC pay for what they did_

 _then more dudes walked in_

 _vladimir makarov_

 _imran zakhaev_

 _adolf hitler_

 _joseph stalin_

 _emperor hirohito_

 _franklin delano roosevelt_

 _winston churchill_

 _"ok sir the troops will be here any minute and when they arrive we will become a super power"they all said_

 _"good good lets go outside and wait for them shall we"_

 _"sure lets go"they said_

 _we then went outside and to my suprise the armies/factions/gangs/pmcs/rebellions/resistance were here_

 _rikers_

 _cleaners_

 _the division aka SHD_

 _JTF_

 _Last Man Battalion_

 _Estonian Defence Force:navy airforce coast guard and army police and special forces_

 _Russian army_

 _Red army_

 _The federation_

 _Krugersec_

 _Rainbow six:_

 _GSG9_

 _FBI-SWAT_

 _GIGN_

 _SAS_

 _JTF2_

 _Navy Seals_

 _rioters_

 _3rd reich_

 _heer [army]_

 _luftwaffe [airforce]_

 _kriegsmarine [navy]_

 _us army_

 _us marine corps_

 _us rangers_

 _us airforce_

 _us navy_

 _us coast guard_

 _us military police_

 _shadow company_

 _city protection force_

 _pirandello kruger_

 _the Jimmy army_

 _The Noob Army_

 _Black Cross clan_

 _Rage clan_

 _The Rangers_

 _Albion_

 _then more men came_

 _gabriel kruger_

 _general diego almagro_

 _Gabriel t. Rorke_

 _elias t. walker_

 _david walker_

 _logan walker_

 _sgt thomas merrick_

 _private alex "ajax" johnson_

 _carl "cj" johnson_

 _sean "sweet" johnson_

 _melvin harris aka big smoke_

 _the more gangs and other factions rolled up:_

 _ballas_

 _vagos_

 _grove street families_

 _san andreas coast guard_

 _los santos county sheriffs department_

 _los angeles county sheriffs department_

 _national office of security enforcment_

 _FIB_


	3. Chapter 3:ESTABLISHING POWER AND PATROLS

**DESTROYNG SOC**

 **CHAPTER** **3:ESTABLISHING** **POWER AND PATROLS**

 _So after we last left off we had a lot of people joining us and helping me lets continue where we left off_

 _after the FIB arrived then more factions arrived:_

 _ATLAS CORPORATION_

 _Sentinel task force_

 _task force 141_

 _the resistance_

 _the rebellion_

 _medici military_

 _di ravello militia_

 _Black Hand_

 _Eden Corporation_

 _Medici police department_

 _Korean peoples army_

 _Greater korean republic_

 _American resistance_

 _united nations_

 _european union_

 _los santos police department_

 _los angeles police department_

 _united states armed forces_

 _K-commando_

 _central crime police_

 _estonian bureau of investigation_

 _estonian undercover fighting force_

 _estonian armed forces_

 _drug enforcment administration_

 _global undercover fighting force_

 _so after the other factions and people arrived then i got an a loud speaker and said:OK MEN GO TO YOUR VEHICLES AND START PATROLLING THE AREAS OF PETROPOLIS GO GO GO!_

 _then they all did as i said and got into their vehicles or helis or whatevs and drove off and started patrolling the area_

 _i then saw all of them from the safety of my office i was very happy because soon very soon SOC will no longer exist_


	4. Chapter 4:THE ASSAULT ON SOC

**DESTROYNG SOC**

 **CHAPTER 4:THE ASSAULT ON SOC AND DESTROYNG IT**

 **SO AFTER POWER AND PATROLS WERE ESTABLISHED IN PETROPOLIS I WAIT UNTIL THE FINAL FACTIONS AND MEN ARRIVE TO ASSAULT SOC AND DESTROY IT SO LETS CONTINUE**

 _So i was in my office waiting until the final factions and men arrived to that i can begin my assault on SOC and destroy it once and for all_

 _then more men arrived:_

 _ser winter_

 _jonathan "jon" irons_

 _william "will" robert irons_

 _jack mitchell_

 _major cormack_

captain gideon

joseph "hades" chkheidze

captain ajani

joker {advanced warfare}

then more factions arrived:

the tuna bandits

the tuna bandits police department

the tuna bandits army

the tuna bandits SWAT

the marko army

nigerian armed forces

national security agency

5ft echelon

german army

german air force

german navy

german coast guard

national guard of the united states

national guard of navy seals

national guard of army

national guard of airforce

national guard of coast guard

national guard of navy

german police department

undercover fighting force council

the estonian undercover fighting force

THE NEW WORLD ORDER SWAT

THE NEW WORLD ORDER ARMY

THE NEW WORLD ORDER NAVY

THE NEW WORLD ORDER RANGERS

THE NEW WORLD ORDER POLICE DEPARTMENT

THE NEW WORLD ORDER AIR FORCE

THE NEW WORLD ORDER COAST GUARD

THE NEW WORLD ORDER NATIONAL GUARD

german SWAT

german SPECIAL FORCES

german armed forces

german military police

fireflies

hunters

the military {the last of us}

canadian army

canadian navy

canadian coast guard

canadian special forces

canadian police force

canadian military police

spetsnaz

russian navy

russian air force

russian military police

russian police department

russian special forces

royal air force

british royal navy

british royal army

british police department

british SWAT

british special forces

british military police

british coast guard

british national guard

federal disaster response agency {the last of us}

so after they arrived i then contacted everyone to come back to base to get ready to assault SOC and destroy it once and for all

i then got on mic and said:OK EVERYONE GET READY BECAUSE WE ARE ABOUT TO DESTROY SOC AND ONCE WE DO THEN WE WILL BECOME POWERFUL AND THEN TAKE OVER THE WORLD OK GET INTO YOUR VEHICLES AND WE WILL BEGIN THE ASSAULT

then they all got into their cars and started driving towards SOC

 **AT SOC HQ**

 _Everyone was doing work and relaxing or doing something else_

 _it shows kittys office now_

 _inside was kitty she looked out of her windom and gazed into the horizon but then she saw a lot of vehicles leaving the former TUFF building turned THE NEW WORLD ORDER building then she saw that they were all driving towards them_

 _the vehicles surrounded the entire tower then a limo pulled up i got out of it and was handed a loudspeaker that police use and said:OK SOC IVE COME TO SAY THAT IVE COME HERE TO DESTROY IT DOESTN MATTER IF YOU COME OUT UN ARMED OR REFUSE WE STILL ARE GONNA DESTROY YOUR BUILDING SO I SUGGEST YOU START MOVING OUT OF THE BUILDING OR DIE INSIDE WITH ALL OF YOUR WORKERS_

 _"do whatever you want we will fight to the last bullet and last man we wont stop until we get too tired" yelled kitty out of the loudspeaker_

 _"VERY WELL THEN THEN WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO COME AND MAYBE KILL YOU AND THEN DESTROY THE BUILDING" i said_

 _"OK MEN START SETTING UP THE MORTARS AND ARTILLERY AND SHIT WE GOTTA DO THIS FAST BECAUSE I WANNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD" i said_

 _then they set up the mortars artillery rpgs rocket launches and everything else_

 _then a lot of SWAT police military police special forces and etc etc arrived to help me destroy SOC_

 _then EVIL MARKO walked up to me and said:ok marko we have everything ready the men are ready to breach the building and either kill them or bring them out alive_

 _"good good when i give the signal i want them to fire smoke and gas into the building and then i want them to shoot the place up and then let the men move in and bring them out alive because i wanna have a little chat with the CHIEF OF SOC"i said with a very evil smile_

 _"very well marko just give the signal when ready"_

 _i then said:READY they then got ready to aim AIM they aimed at SOC. FIRE! then a lot of mortars full of smoke and gas were fired into the building to blind them and make them go to sleep_

 _but what i did not know that they had gas masks at the ready they had put them on and were ready to take me on no matter what would happen_

 _i then said:MOVE MOVE GO GO INSIDE MEN I WANT THEM ALL ALIVE_

 _then all of the factions went in and i heard a lot of gunfire inside_

 _i cuts inside of the building now_

 _"WATCH OUT TAKE COVER SUPRESSING FIRE" said one of them_

 _"COVER ME IM GOING IN"he yelled and started shooting_

 _"OK MEN FULL PUSH GO GO GO AND I WANT THEM ALIVE REMEMBER"i yelled on their little ear pieces_

 _"YOU HEARD THE BOSS GO GO GO PUSH PUSH KEEP GOING DONT STOP"the officer yelled and all of them went into full push mode and literally in no time they had captured all of SOC even Kitty and Roz_

 _they then set them on their knees infront of me i then crouched and said:well well well look who it is the former TOP TUFF agent turned SOC CHIEF well now that i got you your gonna have to work for me and i wont let you go for nothing and you will see when i take over the world_

 _"you have gone mad marko think of what your doing right now"kitty said with a weak voice_

 _"sorry but even if i do it wont change my mind of WORLD DOMINATION"i said with a crasy look on my face and in my eyes_

 _"ok take them all away i want them fed and patched up and take good care of them also" i said and some people came and threw them into the back of van and drove off towards the THE NEW WORLD ORDER building_

 _so after that was all done and dealt with i was sitting in my office and then i checked my e-mails and other stuff and i got one i checked it and it said:DEAR MARKO SINCE YOU HAD DESTROYED SOC IM NOW GIVING YOU THIS GIFT 9 BILLION DOLLARS AND OTHER STUFF I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING BECAUSE TAKING OVER THE WORLD WONT BE EASY I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT_

 _i then closed the computer and turned to the camera:_ **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY FIRST FANFICTION THIS WASTN EASY SINCE I HAD A LOT OF PEOPLE AND FACTIONS IN IT ANYWAYS UP NEXT WILL BE:THE NEW WORLD ORDER:AFTER I HAD DESTROYED SOC MY NEXT GOAL WAS TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND RUNNING THE WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST PLEASE REVIEW PM ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE FICS OR FOR SOME OTHER REASON ANYWAYS BYE EVERYONE**


End file.
